


Hunting Monsters Is Just... A'maze'ing.

by LadyDestiny00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Sam/Castiel - Freeform, Family, Gabriel - Freeform, Hunters, Hunting, Monsters, Multi, Mystery, Research, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, mazes, teamfreewill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestiny00/pseuds/LadyDestiny00
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel are on a case, and end up in a maze that dampens angelic powers so Cas can't get them out.Cue chaos.A request that I was asked to do.





	Hunting Monsters Is Just... A'maze'ing.

Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala. “Alright, let’s gank this sonofabitch.” The passenger door slammed as Sam got out, and a flapping of wings was heard as Cas appeared on the scene.

“Okay, so get this. As near as we can figure, we’re dealing with a vetala. I haven’t been able to find a whole lot over it, so we need a quick recap.” Cas nodded as the three gathered at the back of the car. Sam put down several pieces of paper with drawings, legends, and newspaper clippings on the trunk, and they bent their heads over it. Sam muttered over a couple of inaccuracies, then “hmmed” and went to the front of the car. He jogged back with Dad’s journal in hand, then flopped it open on top of the papers. He shuffled through some pages, then stopped and tapped the book with one finger. “There. “

Dean leaned in, looking at it, then nodded. “Okay, so how do we kill him?” Sam pulled out a piece of paper. “It says that they live in forests, and sleep in them hanging upside down. In particular, they like old trees, as they have the most power. Now, one has been seen in the area, and people have been claiming to see a man in the woods, then he starts to look like a snake. Then they hear a woman called, and the man disappears. I mean, it sounds like a vetala or two, but I don’t get the disappearing behaviour.” Dean pulled out a map of the property they were on, which was a farm with a corn maze, forest, and harvested vegetables and fruits and goods for sale. “So, according to Dad’s journal, they like ancient trees, and they’ve all been quoted to be on this property. So we need to look for an old tree."

They looked at the map. “There.” Cas pointed in the middle. “Really?” Dean grumbled.  
Yes, there was a section called The Old Apple Tree. However, it was also on the other side of the corn and hay bale maze. 

Dean sighed loudly. “Alright, let’s go.” Sam grabbed the papers, shoving them into a pile and tossing them into the glove compartment while stuffing Dad’s notebook into his coat pocket.

They set off for the maze, pausing at the entrance, then entering, Cas trailing behind.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“Dude, I keep telling you, I think we’re lost,” Sam said to Dean. Dean scoffed, pulling out his compass. “No, we a…” He tapped the compass. The needle spun helplessly, definitely not doing its job. Groaning, he stuffed it back in his pocket. “Okay, fine, so maybe we are.”

He turned to Cas. “Cas, buddy, can you…” he waved his hand “poof us out of here?” Cas turned and squinted at Dean. “I am afraid that is not possible. This maze has been warded against angelic beings.” 

Dean growled, putting his hands on his head, while Sam set his jaw and looked at Dean with “I told you this would happen” eyes.

Arguments ensued as the boys gave conflicting suggestions on what to do. Sam was all for figuring out the way they had come, and just follow the logical path, while Dean was complaining loudly that they should just bash their way through the damn thing, because the people designed it way too hard, like what if a kid got stuck in here, Sam?!, and Cas was in support of just doing this all systematically and not waste time or semantics.

Seeing as the boys kept arguing and not listening (as usual), Cas was just walking ahead of them, looking around corners and guessing which direction to go. He walked several steps past a turn, then turned back when he heard yelling. He came back around the corner, then sighed as he walked back to where the boys had stopped. While waiting for them to stop arguing and start moving again, he began examining the wall beside him.

“Dean, get down from there!” Sam complained as he juggled Dad’s notebook with a piece of paper he had scribbled on a few times while tapping at his phone.  
“I can see something! We just need to go two rows over.” Dean said excitedly as he struggled to stay atop the wall of hay bales.

Cas continued to stare at the wall as if glaring at it with angelic confused eyes would cause it to show him the way out, or melt into a puddle of embarrassment and consternation for foiling an Angel of the Lord.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

They stopped all commotion as they heard growling and snuffling noise behind them. They slowly turned to see a large shadow appear around the corner, with claws scraping the ground. Simultaneously, they all took off in the opposite direction, looking for a place to stop and collect themselves. They managed to find a corner in which they could pull out their guns and chance a look back behind them. They paused when everything was quiet, then yelled and took off again when the wall behind them was knocked down by a body slamming into it. 

"Sam, you better be finding something out!" Dean yelled as he jerked around a corner, pulling Cas who flailed behind him.

“Yeah, I know, Dean! What does it look like I'm doing??" They continued sprinting through the maze, nearly getting caught in several dead ends. Eventually, the snarling and roaring of the creature faded, and they slowed down breathing hard. Dean finally got his gun out and checked the magazine. He loaded the clip into it and flicked the safety off. As if hearing the click, the monster appeared in front of them, snarling and blowing bad breath at them. It had multiple horns, pointed teeth, and spikes grew along its elongated arms. It's skin appeared to move all over its body whenever it shifted, and a smell of rotting flesh emanating from its body. The three of them coughed and gagged slightly, then Dean set his jaw firm and pursed his lips, and blasted the sucker in its face. The creature fell backwards, careening into the wall with a loud thud, gore splattering around it. A golden glow shone out of the bullet hole before the creature crumbled into dust and sifted into the ground. All was silent around them, until... Ha!” Sam half yelled as he finally figured out the algorithm of the maze, just as the sounds of the creature grew distant and finally stopped, thoroughly startling the other two and getting simultaneous glares. Dean grabbed the paper and started jogging towards the exit, muttering things about “damn mazes, almost as bad as airplanes” and “all it needed was a stupid clown” and “next time they would just go around”, Sam running to catch up with him and explain why he thinks it all happened, that it might not actually be a vetala, with Castiel following behind smoothing his hair and tie, while looking at a cute baby pumpkin he had found with a butterfly sitting on it in his hand. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Gabriel appeared in the background, grinning, then snapped his fingers.


End file.
